


Be A Freak, Like Me

by SwiggitySwagWhatsInTheBag97



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sex, Sexy, Sexy Times, but trevor though, he is beautiful, i guess, i like older men, trevor philips - Freeform, trevor philips x oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiggitySwagWhatsInTheBag97/pseuds/SwiggitySwagWhatsInTheBag97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really try to write believable original characters. I hate that "SHE'S BEEN HURT, IT'S HARD TO TRUST SHE'S A REBEL" bullshit. I am quirky, slightly aggressive, and a weirdo. I try to convey that through my OC, Jeannie. She moves to Sandy Shores with her family and guess what? The girl needs an outlet. And that happens to be Trevor Philips. Slow burn, I guess. Honestly, they are just two people trying to deal with the world around them. One's an out and proud psychopath and the other just needs a little nudge.</p><p>ALSO, Trevor is such a hard character to write for, so some of his dialogue come straight off of his soundboard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

There was a reason she was like this. In court she could probably plead insanity. But why would she? Reality is defined by your perception. And she perceived that her reality was complete and utter fuckery. So, she thought she'd have some fun. But this wasn't her choice, moving out to the desert. She enjoyed Los Santos; City atmosphere, there was a beach, drugs were easy to come by. But once again, life decided to fuck her in the ass. She was forced to move to Sandy Shores. Pretty much the hill billy capital of San Andreas. But like she said, she was going to have some fun. 

Knock Knock Knock. She could hear a man inside, groaning from displeasure, annoyed at the least by her knocking. “What the fuck do you want” he yelled at he threw open the door. She was a little scared. “Hi, I’m your new neighbor. I just thought I would come over here with some cookies I made and introduce myself”. Total bullshit. She found those cookies in a ditch. They tasted alright to her. He just kind of starred at her. An open mouth grin, one eyebrow cocked. “RON get the fuck out here and meet our new neighbor”. You could hear stumbling and maybe even a glass breaking from the trailer directly next to his.

“Well isn’t that nice, sweetheart.” He grabbed the cookie platter from her, never leaving eye contact. She was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. His eyes shifted, giving her a slow once over with is eyes, even swaying his head with the motion. “So uh what’s your name?” she asked. “Trevor Philips. Of the Trevor Philips Industries. You heard it here first” That’s when Ron came out from his trailer. “Well, hello there. I am Ron. Word of advice: watch out for the lizard people and Annunaki. They’re everywhe-“he was cut off “She doesn’t want to hear that WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU RON?” Ron ran back into his trailer saying the words sorry over and over again. She was taken back from his shear aggressiveness. It was amusing, to say the least.

He turned his attention back on her. “I don’t think I said this, but I’m Jeannie. You know, like Genie in the bottle?” she did a small, horribly offensive to Christina Aguilera, rendition of the Genie in a Bottle dance. “I live right over there” she pointed, “so, enjoy the cookies. I’ll see you later, I guess” she started to walk away. Trevor was amused by her. Not to mention he really liked her ass. “Yes you will” he slammed the door. His seductive all-knowing tone sent shivers down her arms. _Now that's someone she could have fun with_ , Jeannie thought.


	2. Roadkill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeannie sneaks out for a midnight walk and runs into her neighbor.

She looked out the window of her room. She had to leave that place now. It was poison. Her parents told her that they were a part of the horrendous foreclosing epidemic in Los Santos. But she knew it wasn’t true. Her father was a lazy bitch who drank his job away. And her mother has to put up with it and takes out all of her anger on Jeannie. She climbed through her window and left.

She was walking around Sandy Shores. She wanted to explore. Seems like unlimited freedom, here. In Los Santos, there were too many people. Out here, no one. As she was walking, she started to hear incredibly loud music. Sounded like from Channel X. It grew closer and closer. These sluts better back the fuck off, she thought, No way am I getting murdered tonight. She could make out dust flying up from under a huge red truck. Looked like a Bodhi from the distance. She started to make her way farther from the path it was coming up. She did not want a face full of dust.

The driver pulled up close to her, she turned her head. It was her neighbor Trevor. “Welllll, howdy do there neighbor. Wanna go on a little joyride?” He starred with an evil grin on his face. She looked around to make sure her folks weren’t out. They would most likely flip. But then again, fuck them and their eyebrows. She looked back at him, a wild grin was returned. “Get me the hell out of here” she giggled as she ran to the passenger side and got in.

“So, honey, why are you all the way out here in Sandy Shores” he asked. “Well, I came here with my parents. They said it was because of the foreclosures, but uhhh,” she made a farting noise with her mouth, “that’s just a load of bull shit” she smiled. He liked this girl. Fucking random and she seemed like a little freak. While she was talking, he took a thorough look of his new neighbor. Reasonably average build. Curves in the right places. Breasts fit her frame well. He wouldn’t mind taking a peek at them. Kind of a honey golden hair, naturally curly. She smelled nice, too. Which was a wake up to his noise since he usually smells dead bodies or shit. Or both.

“So what about you?” she asked because there had been a prolonged silence. He blinked a few times, snapping back, “What?” His voice could be so booming, maybe he wasn’t even aware of it half the time. “What’s your story? Why are you here?” she spoke slightly slower, kind of looking around with her eyes. She didn’t want him yelling at her like he yelled at that one guy, Ron, the other day.

He went into some shit about being a big time drug dealer, oh brother did she believe that… he looked like the textbook stereotypical type. She checked him out a bit, not gonna lie. Bald spot, built really well for his age (40s maybe?), that handlebar moustache though (swoon). For as dirty as he looked, he sure didn’t smell that way. He smelled as if sandalwood, that smell after it rains, and jasmine had a baby. Manly, but kind of soothing. He had some tattoos as well. She liked them (wonder who Michael was?).

“You gotta be careful out here in the night time. Some folks may snatch you up and take advantage of you. Or eat you.” He said, trying to intimidate her, get a feel of her personality. She giggled, which took him by surprise, “They’d drop me off right quick. I can be annoying as fuck. Don’t know if I taste so good, either”. She started to look intently at the little messages and photos around the dash of the Bodhi. They were humorous, all right. She loved the No Panties and Don’t Forget to Wipe sticky notes.

Everyone has their gut feelings about shit. Jeannie could just tell that Trevor wouldn’t hurt her. He may be aggressive and spontaneous, from what she has witnessed, but there was something about him. He just seemed there. “Where are you headed?” he asked. “Nowhere, anywhere. You can just drop me off wherever” she looked out the window into the night time desert. She liked the look of it. Just then a few coyotes walked out into the road and Trevor must have been going about 80 miles an hour, “Ew hit em” she mumbled. She didn’t think he’d actually do it, but SPLAT. The truck bounced a couple times and some blood smeared on the window. 

“Ahhh!” she screamed a little and grabbed onto his arm, holding it tightly to her. He started to slow down the car, since their houses were coming up. He looked down at her with expressioned eyes. “That scared the shit out of me!” she looked at him and just started to laugh. She looked down at his throat now, he had a tattoo there. “Cut here”, she read aloud. “You know, I may look creepy, but don’t let that put you off” he playfully growled. When he said that she kind of got butterflies in her tummy. They were parked outside his house now. “Put me off? Quite the opposite, in fact” she grinned. “Mmmhm”, he groaned, “You’re such a sweet girl. How ‘bout we head back to your place and, ya know, get serious” Damn, he was fast, she thought. 

“You know what? Let’s do a raincheck on that” and she started to get out of the car. “Shit, honey, that’s too bad” and he drove away. Who knows where the fuck he was going, but Jeannie climbed back through the window and went to sleep.


	3. Hazmat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeannie needs some quick cash to get the hell out of dodge. She sees if Trevor has any job openings.

“You are nothing, you will be nothing, you’re just like your damn father” the words still ringing in her ears as her mother left her daily mark on Jeannie. She could fight back, but what’s the use? Jeannie was reluctant. If she started, she wouldn’t be able to stop. She knows it for a fact. Murder was bad, sure. She had never done it before, but it’s not like she hadn’t thought about it. Just too messy. Plus, they got the welfare checks. She doesn’t seen any penny of it, though. And she needed money.

She wasn’t ashamed of her scars. If anything, looking at them just fueled her anger and held her grudges strong. Cigarette burns, cuts, scrapes, bruises; she wanted them to show. She wore a plain black cotton shirt with the sleeves cut off and some old cargo pants. Her shirt was cropped a little, not on purpose. She outgrew it a few years. She liked it that way, though, showed off her belly. 

She decided to knock on Trevor’s door again. Maybe he had something for her to do. In exchange for some cash, obviously. Knock Knock Knock. It took him longer to answer, this time. He groaned, wincing his eyes from the sun, “Ouhgh”, he held a hand up to his eyes. He was in nothing but his skivvies. Jeannie couldn’t help but just stare, because Jesus Christ. He was fucking hot. Trevor took note of that. 

“Well hey there, cupcake” he said in his playfully seductive tone. “Howdy” she grinned back, “Rough night?” she asked. “You can have too much of a good thing, ya know?” he shrugged. There was a brief silence. Jeannie thought her position was now awkward; on his doorstep about to beg for some money through minor jobs. “Soo what do you want?” he finally asked. “I need a job” she didn’t make eye contact with that statement, “And I was wondering if there was anything you need me to do”. He starred right through her with a small grin, “Hmm now ain’t that an idea” he adjusted his balls (ew). “Not like that!” she got wide eyed, “I just meant, like, cleaning your house… or something”. She was starting to regret her decision on asking.

“Oh, how very original” he sarcastically said. She was afraid he was going to explode in anger. “Yeah, never mind, it was a stupid idea anyway” she began to turn away when his booming voice yelled again. “Oh don’t get defensive, I’d still sleep with you!” he grabbed her arm and pulled her back, “I expect the very best. Sexy maid’s uniform and all. Hmm let’s throw in some more of those cookies, too. Fifty bucks a night”. 

What a sly dog, she thought. “Okay, the least I can do is shorts”. “Deal” he answered back immediately. “So when do you want me to start?” she asked. “I’m going on some business, some very important TP Industries business. I’ll be gone a couple days. So just let yourself in. And here,” he handed her $20 bucks, “You may want to get some cleaning supplies”. Still in his underwear, he left his house and got into the Bodhi and drove off.

Jeannie was excited. She thought she’d get a heads start. It’s not like she had any plans. She opened his trailer door and just stared. Mouth wide open. She was at a loss for words. She looked down at the twenty in her hands, “Not even enough for a hazmat”.


	4. Panties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cleaning Trevor's home. You can only imagine.

The twenty dollars had been spent on extremely essential items. Rubber gloves ($2.73), Gas Mask ($9.74), Febreze ($4.94), Lysol ($2.38). She had always been one of those people that if there was a really big mess, it just bothered her to the point where she had to clean it. Kind of like Monica from Friends. This place needed to be cleaned… like, three years ago. She was going to clean it. And she was going to go hard in the motherfucking paint.

*Cue 1980s montage music*

She started with just picking up all the garbage. That easily filled four bags. And an hour of her life. Just one peek at the toilet made her pissed off. She got it, he was a tweeker. An absolute mad man. But to not flush the fucking toilet? Come on, dude. But thank the Divines for those rubber gloves. Trevor had an unusually extensive collection of various dildos. He didn’t flush the toilet, he probably doesn’t wipe, and she doesn’t know what the fuck kind of bacteria are on those things.

She picked up his comforter, pillows, all of this clothes, literally every piece of textile in his house; he didn’t even own a fucking washer. Bingo Tuesday, mother bitch isn’t home. Dad is at a bar somewhere, she’ll just use hers. Cleaning out the fridge was a mega gag fest. There was a bowl of whothefuckknows. She could have sworn there was an eyelid. In the garbage it goes! Lysol-ed that bitch and it was good to go. Sink clean, dishes washed and put up. 

“I should charge $5 for each cockroach I see”, she angrily said while cleaning, “I’d be a fucking billionaire”. She collected his porno mags, stacked them nicely under the counter. He had some good taste in magazines, at least. If she could really spruce up the place, she would at least get new curtains, maybe a carpet, and some hella plants outside. Now time to tackle the bathroom. This is where her gas mask came in handy.  
Despite the dry heaving and copious amounts of Lysol, the toilet was officially clean. Shower stall was sparkling. 

Once again, she had to steal more of her resources to make his house whole. More toilet paper, another towel (No matter how much you wash his, the mold will never leave its fibers). His laundry was finally done. They smelled lilac fresh, but there is no way in hell that his clothes will ever be a normal color again. Years of pit stains; they aren’t going anywhere.

She checked her watch, “Fuck! It’s already 10??” She called it a quits for the night. In the morning, she would deal with the outside. Maybe. “When Trevor gets back, he’s gonna hear it” she said to herself. .But right now, she was going to go home and bathe herself in bleach and gargle with some holy water, because damn.

Yeah, she didn’t even fuck with the outside. Because numero uno: there’s literally sheets of metal siding (Like, what the fuck is she even supposed to do with that?) and numero dos: it was hot as balls. Even though she was pissed off, and more importantly, she was going to tell him off, he is still paying her to clean his house and make him cookies. They were oatmeal cookies. Plain as hell, but a classic. She hated it when people put raisins in them (Talking about you, old people). Like, why ruin a perfectly good thing?

Cookies were done, which made his small little trailer smell divine. Everything was clean and straightened up. He would probably be coming home any minute. He slammed open the door, covered slightly in blood, “Whoa whoa shit” he giggled out, “I’m speechless! I didn’t think you would actually do it” he grinned at her. He handed her the fifty dollars. “I had to buy a fucking gas mask” she looked at him, deadpan in the face. “Yeah, with the money I GAVE you” he motioned his hands towards her. “You didn’t even have the fucking decency to warn me! Or, or better yet, flush the toilet!” her neck veins were making an appearance.

“What’s eating your panties, lady?” he asked matter of factly. “Let’s try the 8,000 cockroaches I discovered? Or no, the mold in your bathroom? Or wait! That mutated bowl of shit in your fridge!” she was in his face now. “Listen here, sugar tits, you came to me! Listen, even your parents can’t stand you. Otherwise you wouldn’t be crawling up my ass 24/7” his eyes had changed a little. Like the great white in Nemo. She was afraid he was going to beat her or something, his temper was rising. But she didn’t back down.

She took the fifty dollars and threw it at him. “Asshole”, she threw open his trailer down and marched out. Trevor followed her, determined to scream a little more, “No one disrespects me like that!” But then he caught sight of her ass in her shorts. He groaned in anger, “I just wanna be your best friend!” he yelled after her. But she had already walked into the lonely Sandy Shores desert.

Jeannie had been walking for about an hour now down the roadways. She was so livid. How dare he say those things to her? It’s not like they were false acquisitions. Her parents couldn’t stand her. “Fuck them and fuck you!” she yelled off into the night. It’s not like anyone heard her. She was in the middle of a desert for Christ’s sake. She heard a truck approaching her from behind. “Fuck him, I’m not gonna get in the car with him again” she muttered to herself.

The car was behind her and then it quickly pulled and swung directly in front of her. That definitely wasn’t Trevor. Her stomach was instantly in knots. A man got out of the passenger side towards Jeannie. He was naked and demented looking. Something was wrong with his face. “Now don’t go runnin’ now darlin’. We ain’t gonna hurt ya” he spit out. She didn’t head his advice and turned around to run. “Tag, you’re it” he yelped out, cackling a maniacal laugh.


	5. Tag, You're It.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeannie encounters two men.
> 
> WARNING: May be a trigger (RAPE/NON CON). Extremely graphic. Violent. I made it to where you can skip this chapter if you like and the story will still continue fine.
> 
> Also, Inspiration credit goes to Melanie Martinez <3

She ran as fast as she could, but this fucker must have been on speed or meth or a combination of them both. She could hear him breathing and giggling; it was scalding her back. He just kept muttering, “Tag, you’re it” over and over and over again. That’s when a bullet flew past her head, his friend had shot at her, “STOP FUCKING RUNNING”. He shouted. He shot a few more times on either side of her. She felt she had lost the fight. She began to slow down. 

The naked men had catching up to her, a gun pointed directly at her. At this point, she just wished they would shoot her. But she was determined not to show them any emotion, they obviously got off on it. “We got you, baby” he licked his lips. They told her to put her hands up and to spread her legs. She was hesitant because she just knew what they were going to do. Demented face had come up beside her and started to stroke his dick. He took the sides of her shorts and pulled them down. The man with the gun said “Hurry up and fuck ‘er. We gotta eat her before she spoils”. Eat me? She thought. 

She remembered hearing some rumors about a cannibalistic cult while living in Los Santos. Fuck, she thought. It is then she decided to survive, or die trying. No way was she going to be some main course at a fucking cult dinner party. She noticed Demented Face’s boot knife. He was behind her now, planting kisses on her neck. He punched her back; there was a loud crack. She groaned in pain. He grabbed her hair and forced her to bend over. He took his boot knife, sliced off her underwear, then put I back in it’s holder.

Fuckers didn’t even have enough common sense to bind her hands. Their mistake. The man with the gun was a little preoccupied stroking one out for himself. He neglected his trigger hand; the gun began to droop. She quickly grabbed his boot knife, sliced his leg, which caused him to yelp. Gunman focused back in on the situation. Jeannie took her left hand to push the gun up in the air, she stabbed him under the ribs. He fell to the ground and she hurriedly grabbed the gun. Pointed directly at his stomach, she shot two rounds into him.

Demented face had taken off, obviously scared. Her shorts were still around her knees, so with one hand she pulled them up and took off after him. Damn idiot was running in a straight line. Jeannie lined up her sights and splurt, one knee was shot out. He collapsed to the ground. She walked over to him, regaining her breath. He was crying gibberish on the ground. She looked him straight in the eye and spit on his face, “Tag, you’re it”.

She ripped off the remains of her underwear and bounded his hands. She still had his boot knife and she wasn’t going to waste this opportunity. She shot out his other knee cap, just to deaden his legs some more. She sadistically mutilated his penis. His screams were so loud, the neighboring coyotes howled along with him. She grabbed his flaccid remains and laughed in his face. He was in and out of consciousness. So she left his dick in his mouth and went to sit down.

She was about 20 feet away from the two men’s bodies. She was soaked in blood. She didn’t care though. They deserved it and honestly, it was a major stress reliever. She pulled out her phone and decided to call someone who could help her. 273-555-0136. “Is this a booty call?” Trevor answered. “I need your help.” She gave him directions and he said he would be there in five minutes.


	6. Love Fist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor helps with the aftermath.

He just stood there, looking at her in disbelief. “You did this?” he asked for the umthmillion times. She sighed a really long, super annoyed sigh, “Yes.” He spun around to face her, “Fuck, I love you!” he reached his arms out and picked her up, jumping in the air with her. He set her down and walked over to one of the bodies, “What’d the fuck you do to her?” and he started to smash one of their skulls in. She ran over to him and pulled him away, “Whoa there, Trevor. Just… what the fuck do we do with them?” They couldn’t just leave them. The cops would be swarming Sandy Shores.

“I’ve the perfect professional. Don't you worry, darlin' ” he reached out his phone to call his business partner, Chef. The conversation took place that there were “two dead cunts” on the road that he needed dismembered and “dropped in the acid”. And that was that. He helped her into his truck. She was still kind of jittery, but silent. Trevor said, “I’m… sorry”. And he reached over to hold her hand. She took it into hers for the rest of the drive. For as much as an asshole this guy could be, he had his moments. 

They arrived at his house. “I can’t go home like this. Can I at least bathe here?” He helped her out of the car and opened the door. “Hey, mi casa es tú casa! Spend the night, sleep in the bed. You deserve it for cleaning this shit hole.” She was grateful. There wasn’t a door for the bathroom, but at this point she didn’t care. To be honest, she was feeling completely normal. Maybe a little freaked out. She was surprised at herself for being so comfortable with mutilating and murdering two shit bags. Probably because they deserved it.

She immediately went into the bathroom and stripped down. Trevor had to say that he hadn’t seen anything more beautiful. Naked hot chick, splattered with blood. The way the water ran down her body. He couldn’t help but stare, but he snapped himself out of it. He ran into his room to pull out an old shirt, Love Fist. She could wear it for the night. 

She got out of the shower, just looking at herself in the broken mirror. She felt weird. And it wasn’t from Trevor staring at her. She turned around to face him and he tossed her a shirt. It was long enough to be like a dress, so underwear didn’t really matter. She walked up to him and kissed his cheek. Trevor kind of winced at the action, almost like a beaten dog. But he went wide eyed and his hand traced his cheek at the mark where her kiss left. She went to his bedroom, snuggled up under the covers, and went to sleep. Trevor had left the trailer, inhaling a small rag of gasoline, disorienting himself with the fumes. He was off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, yeah, I know they are short ass chapters. But if this is successful, I have a lot of ideas for this fic. But seriously guys, I am a horrible writer. I'm already starting to cringe a little at some things I have written... as in "OMG THAT IS WRITTEN HORRIBLY". But I am open to any and all criticism. Bring on the comments, guys. Give me some feedback, momma loves feedback.


	7. Gasoline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor's internal thoughts are shared as he roams the night after huffing gasoline.

Gasoline: refined petroleum used as fuel for internal combustion engines.

That's not how Trevor would have defined it. He always thought it was a good way to wake up where the fuck ever and let your soul spill the beans. It was a downer. It is a refined piss of America used as fuel for your internal demons to fuck you up. He usually doesn't remember the nights where he huffs it. But he has waken up to some strange situations; naked, in women's apparel, on train tracks... it’s different every time. But no matter the circumstances, they are all the same.

 

"I'm not tough at all. Not tough at all. I'm just a baby… a baby who hates himself, always has"

 

"This does nothing for me… nothing at all. I'm fine, just fine… and suicidal"

 

And then he usually goes off to beat the shit out of a nobody. Or have them jack him off. Or both. 

\-------------------

Jeannie's birthday was coming up soon. She had laid low for a couple nights at Trevor's place. It was fun, not that she expected it to not be. Even though they had fought the other night, that was over and in the past. Her ribs still hurt from laughing at the constant abuse Wade and Ron took from Trevor. He was such an alpha male and she guesses that is why she is so drawn to him. He knows how to assert his dominance; by breaking every social barrier and testing sexual boundaries. It made people uncomfortable, but yet yearning for acceptance and friendship with him, but most importantly, validation. He broke them down with lines of "no one was there for you" and puts himself on a god-like pedestal, "I was the only one there for you, wasn't I?” She liked to study him. She would also like to kiss him (damn those lips!). When he wasn't at the trailer, he would go and do air trafficking shit. When he did that, she'd go down to the gas station down the road and steal some party supplies. She'd have a surprise party for herself. And of course, Trevor was invited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to Google for the bomb ass gasoline definition.


	8. Piece of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Jeannie's birthday and who does she celebrate it with? The one and only, Uncle T.

“What the fuck are these?” he held up the packets of individual face masks. “They’re face masks! They’re chocolate ones” she replied. He tossed them on the ground. “Come on Trev, let’s do them.” He started shaking his head, going to the table for another beer. “I don’t think so, toots. I’m not super into that shit”. She smiled, “it’s my birthday! Pretty please?” She did a puppy dog face, he giggled a little. He plopped down on the ground where she was. “Do your worst” he seductively threatened. 

She giggled a little. She picked up one of the face masks packets. “I’ll have to get a little close for this” she looked at him. His eyes starred into her, he sipped the rest of his beer and violently threw it against the trailer wall. He slowly nodded at her then stretched his legs out. Jeannie straddled him, her legs on either side of his legs. Their cores dangerously close.

She opened the packet, the scent of chocolate filled the air. “Look up at me for a sec”, she said. He stared at her ever concentrating face. He found it adorable. Her smooth fingers tracing his scarred face; she was gentle. She brushed down his nose, his cheeks, his chin, and with a clean finger, she traced his lips. Trevor was staring intently and seductively at her. Trevor couldn’t really control himself when it came to beautiful women. He preferred the older ones, but any female could get him going. If he's completely honest, ANYTHING could get him going.

There she was, in short shorts, straddling his boy, of course he was going to get hard. Jeannie realized that she felt his manhood against her. She blushed a little… a lot more. But she tried to keep concentrating on his face. She started to blow gently across his face, trying to dry the mask quickly. With her lips like that, it was driving Trevor insane. The air was electric.

“Wipe this shit off my face” he growled. She grabbed the towel next to him, got up quickly to the sink to wet the towel. He sat there, brow burrowing deeper, heavier animalistic breathing, his eyes staring at her body. She could feel his eyes all over her. He grabbed her arm and yanked her back down, straddling him. The force caused her sex to bounce a little on his hard on, resulting in a moan from Trevor. She could tell she was extremely wet. Her core was burning now. He could feel it, too.

She quickly wiped the mask off of his face, trying not to make him angry. After all, Trevor was a lose canon. She didn’t know if he was going to kick her out or fuck her into oblivion. She hoped it was the latter. She didn’t realize it, but she was biting her lip. “You’re making your Uncle T very happy, ya know?” he asked flirtily. She giggled. She thought it was funny when he referred to himself as Uncle. The man was a freak. She liked that. He boldly grabbed her ass and massaged it. She let out a soft moan and tilted her head back at his touch. “You’ve been prancin’ around with this gorgeous thing, had to control myself” he said it so sadly.

“Take your shirt off. Now” he ordered, “Show me what you’ve been hiding under there” his hands still groping her ass. She smirked at him, he grinned. She took off her shirt and threw it across the room. “Now don’t get all nervous on me” he egged her on, eyeing her bra. She blushed a little more. She unhooked her bra and her tits were free. “My god. Yepp, I’m in love. I think I love you” he muttered as he began to lick and suck on her nipples. “I only caught a glimpse of ‘em last time, but good fuck they’ve been haunting me” he groaned. She was really moaning now. She was purely convinced that Trevor could make her cum just by speaking. She was curious if he could, but didn’t want to come off as inexperienced. 

It’s not that she was a virgin, she had one and done a few guys back in the day, but just for the hell of it. She was totally perverted and a lover of anything sexual. It’s just finding someone who she deems worthy enough to actually enjoy fucking. And not some prepubescent boy. She lusted after men. But usually men were pussies. Especially when it came to young women. So, that’s why she got her rocks off by Trevor so much. He knew what he wanted and pounced on it. There were no limitations with him. Not to mention she loved his bald spot. Freaks like freaks, what can she say? 

His animalistic groans as he mouthed her breasts drove her insane. She just got wetter and wetter and wetter. She didn’t even know that was possible. She arched her back more, grinding her ass against his length. There really wasn’t much resistance with his hard on and those sweatpants he always wore. He looked up at her and grabbed her face with both hands and just kissed her so controlled and aggressive, yet so seductive and soft at the same time. It was hard to keep up with him, Jeannie thought. Trevor could tell.

He pulled away, “Do I, uhh, turn you on?” he was obviously toying with her. He could feel the heat radiated off of her sex. “Do I even need to answer that question?” she ran her hands down his chest. “I think we both know you want me” he growled, biting his lip. His hand moved from her breast and slowly down her stomach, closer to her core. His fingers slowly snuck past her shorts and inching along the lace of her thong. He could feel the heat radiating from her. He licked his lips and looked at her; a slight smirk. A short lived swipe of his fingers on her sex, which caused the both of them to moan. He tasted her, which caused her to be a little embarrassed, but fuck was it a turn on. "Mmmmmm, so sweet" he teased her, "Like, PepsiCola". She giggled at that. He grabbed her ass, tight, as he got up from the floor. She unwrapped her legs from his waist as he gently let her down to stand on her own. Just the simple image of Trevor standing there with an oh so obvious hard on through his sweatpants was so hot.

She never really seduced a man, knowingly, of course. But a sudden thought came into her mind from the very queen of seduction, herself: Britney Spears. Quickly scanning her endless knowledge of the pop star, she comes across a lyric from a hella great song, if she could add. She ran her hands up her sides to cup her breasts, nodding her head towards Trevor, she slightly licks her lips, “You wanna piece of me?” she grins a devilish grin.

It’s like a switch went off on Trevor’s face and the air around him changed. He looked animalistic before, but good lord he looked like a psychopath now. Completely taken over by some colossal force of pure sex. That’s what he found really alluring about Jeannie. No matter if she knew how the game worked, she fucked the whole thing up, in the best way possible. He returned her grin, matched in perfect criminal form. “Come to daddy” he snarled. And with that, they fucked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot, am I right? Wish it was real and wish it was me. Anyways, any thoughts? What do you guys think?
> 
> UPDATE: Sorry it's taking so long to get more chapters in. But so far I have about 17 chapters. I will release them every now and then. But seriously, guys, give me some criticism. Bring it on.


	9. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeannie and Trevor's thoughts after sex.

Trevor had never really met someone who was so eager to learn. Trevor surround himself with people who were eager to please him, but that was out of fear and loyalty. But what he had experienced last night with Jeannie, damn, she really wanted to do everything in any position. He wasn’t complaining, just really grateful he took some extra speed that day. 

This was the first man Jeannie had been physical with. She was so aroused by him and so comfortable with him that it really had made the experience great. They started off in missionary then wandered on over to doggy. She even tried to be on top, but damn. She needed to work on her leg strength. Scratch marks, hickeys, all the evidence were etched on both of their bodies. For a 42 year old man, fuck he was so hot. 

He woke up to a rather amazing sight. It had been pretty hot during the night, so the covers were halfway on the ground. Jeannie laying on her stomach next to him, her left leg entangled with his right. Both of them absolutely naked. He sat up a little and smiled, content with the moment. She felt him move and kind of woke up, herself. She turned her head to look up at him, incredible after sex bedhead. She just hazily grinned up at him, still adjusting to the afternoon sun.

“Well, good morning sunshine” he said in his slight Canadian accent. She giggled a little, only because she thought his accent was adorable. She did a little stretch and held herself up, crawling towards Trevor. She straddled his naked body. Trevor let out a soft groan, after all, he did have morning wood. They each planted a few kisses on each other. Each kiss grew a little more heated than the last, until Trevor started to kiss her neck, causing her to giggle.

“So,” he kissed her again, “gorgeous, what are you doing today?” she smiled. “Probably nothing” he was kissing her chest now, “What are you doing?” “Oh, you know, just gotta cook some meth and air drop ‘em to our Mexican brethren” “Can I come with?” she was genuinely interested in learning what he did. “You really wanna come?” he grabbed onto her ass, she let out a little moan. “Not the meth part, I’d probably make something explode” he laughed a little at that. “Hmmm because you were such a good girl last night, I’ll let you fly with me” she kissed him on the lips. 

Chef had banged on the door, just then. Causing Jeannie to startle a little. Trevor yelled, “Who the fuck is it?” “It’s Chef, man. Are we gonna cook today or what?” Trevor looked back at Jeannie, “Uncle T’s gotta go” he spanked her off of him. “Meet me here in a few hours” he said as he slipped on some jeans and a Blaine County Radio t shirt. He was off. She was excited, maybe he would even let her fly the contraption. She stole another one of his shirts to sneak back through her window to get dressed. Who knew how the day would pan out, but so far, so good.


	10. The Necessary

She ran into Ron and he told her to meet Trevor at his airfield, which was quite a walk away. Especially in the desert heat. She made her way from her trailer to the airfield. Her feet were kind of hurting from the hike, so she was glad that she’d at least be sitting down in a plane. “Hiya stranger” she called out to Trevor and gave him a little wave.

“What’s up, gorgeous?” he called back, “Ready to take a little ride on the company chopper? And do some, uhh, dirty work?” he did a little hip twist. He opened the passenger door for her, it was a two seater. He spanked her as she hopped up into the chopper, resulting in a little squeal from her.

“Okay, darlin’, all we’re doin’ is dropping my care package onto some boats” he said. “Aye aye captain Philips” she saluted him. She was kind of freaked out by heights, but she liked to try everything. He went pretty fast and they were flying really low. Ron came in through the headset with warnings here and there about keeping our “altitude low enough until international air space”. 

“So, Captain Philips, what’s the action like up here in the air?” she asked. “Well, besides from the military base, this is Trevor Philips territory!” he said excitingly. She laughed a little, “That’s not what I meant! You know, action!” she made thrusting movements with her arms while laughing. “It can get… lonely up here for a pilot” he stated so seriously and sadly. But she knew he was being silly.  
They were coming up to a signal flare and some smoke from a few boats settling off the coast. “Okay, this is them”

Trevor told her to press this big red button the dash when they were close enough to the marker. He gave her the signal and she slammed the button. The copter shook a little as a dozen packages from from the cargo hold and into the water. "That was easy" she said. They flew from the coast to bank left and return to Sandy Shores airfield. He did a special pilot tricks that resulted in applause from Jeannie. He really knew his stuff. "You say you get lonely, huh?" she made googly eyes at him. "Yeah..." Trevor was a little suspicious now, "What does blondie have in mind?". "Are you a part of the mile high club?" "Depends" was all he replied.

“I mean, we are in a cockpit”, she giggled. All he could say was, “My God…” he laughed in almost disbelief, and “You really are a screw pot, ain’t cha? A sexy screw pot” She rested her knees on her seat and swiveled her body over to Trevor’s lap. “Just keep it steady, alright? Or else I’ll bite your dick off”. He lifted up his body a little for her to adjust his pants. She obliged. She playfully started to lick his length. It was growing by the minute. 

Some turbulence jolted the helicopter and her teeth scraped against his manhood, almost causing her to bite down. “Ouch! Baby! That hurt so good” he jokingly said, but also slightly terrified that she almost bit his dick off. She laughed, “Don’t say I didn’t warn you!” She continued sucking him off, but trying a little harder not to bite him. Trevor was moaning now. Moaning and grunting. Jesus, she loved the noises he made. “Mmm, yeah. You like that?” In school, most of her friends gave her details about sex. Most men didn’t make noises, the women were the vocal ones. But she was glad that he was vocal. It just turned her on even more. 

He was really close now. Using one hand to steer the helicopter, which she was pretty sure it was just idly lingering in one spot. He used the over to grab onto her ass or hold back her hair. “I love yo-I love- I love you-I love you” he moaned into the air as he came into her mouth. He was warm, sticky, and salty. She probably would have gagged if she hadn’t just shot back his load and swallowed. 

She wipe her mouth with her hand and looked back up at him. He gave her a really sweet smile as he held out his hand and caressed her cheek. “Uhm… Boss?” They both froze. “Ro-Ron…?” Trevor had a petrified look on his face as he spoke into his headset. “Yes…” Ron answered back. He voice sounded like he was embarrassed and even more nervous than usual. “Jesus, how long have you been listening?” Trevor shouted. “Uh-well-uh, not long, in terms of uh-I’m sorry Trevor” he was stumbling over his words now. “Fuck off Ronald!” Trevor yelled into the microphone. 

Jeannie was having a laughing fit now. Her ribs hurt so badly, but she couldn’t stop laughing. Trevor blew his load for the world to hear and Ron happened to be at the other end of the microphone. It was fucking hilarious. With a crazy look in his eye, Trevor said “Oh, you think that’s funny, do ya?” He then started to swing the copter through the tree lines, going super-fast, and even trying to go under some bridges. She still couldn’t stop laughing. That’s what he started to use his free hand to tickle her. She was already a laughing ball in her seat, but he was making her laugh even more. “Come here, you!” he kept tickling her.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Have you even been in a fight before?” he asked. “Not, in like, the physical form”. He squared up to her, “Okay, then. C’mon give Uncle T your best shot”. “Are you serious?” She never had someone openly wanting her to punch them. He shook his head yes. “Okay, here goes nothing”. She took a deep breath, throwing every ounce of strength into this punch, she took a swing right to his cheek and… nothing. Nada. Zilch. Her punch was literally the equivalent of an ant’s fart. Trevor just kind of stood there in disbelief. “What the fuck was that?” He deadpan asked. Jeannie did an ‘I don’t know’ shrug. “Okay, Wade! Get the FUCK over here!” he shouted.

Wade stumbled on over to Trevor, he had a scared demeanor, unknown of what was to come. “Okay J, we’re gonna teach you how to hit”. He motioned Wade over and told him to stand in front of him. “You bend your knees a little, like this” Jeannie mirrored him. “Always punch down, it hurts a hell of a lot more” he motioned his arm. “Like this” he quickly swung around and punched Wade directly in the face. “Oww Trevor!” Wade cried out, holding his cheek in his hand as he fell the ground.

“This is for the sake of learning Wade, you’re being a true friend if you help out. How is Jeannie ever going to be a valuable asset to our team if she can’t even hit properly?” Trevor coaxed Wade, who was still rubbing his cheek. “Yeah, Wade. I’ll go buy you an ice cream if you help me out” Jeannie offered. Wade reluctantly got back up on his feet and braced himself for the next hit. “You’re turn” he looked at Jeannie. She took a deep breath, envisioning everything that made her blood boil. Her pathetic father, what a joke. She bent her knees, elbows, and punched down onto Wade’s face.

Wade cried out a little more than he did with Trevor’s punch. "Yesss!" Trevor yelled as he did a fist pumping motion. Jeannie felt kind of bad for a second, but then her attention changed to the stinging pain in her own knuckles. “You didn’t tell me it was going to hurt!” she playfully yelled at Trevor as she held her hand.


	11. The Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeannie will finally be introduced to the team and be assigned a job. How exciting.

Trevor had to go to Los Santos on some business. He would visit once a week, they would have their fun, and then he’d be off. Every time he would visit, he would teach her something more. Whether it was shooting, sneaking skills, flying around in the copter, etc.; she was getting good at it. 

“Do you ever think I’d be able to go on a job with you?” she asked. She thought it was be fun to get out into the field and test her new abilities. “I don’t deal with amateurs, but… you’re like my little sexy protégé!” he said, “I think I could find a little something for ya!” And that was that. Next time he went down to Los Santos, he brought her with him. 

“This is our headquarters” he said as he kicked down the apartment door, “Wade’s cousin has so graciously opened his arms to family”. Wade’s cousin’s name was Floyd. He had a child-like innocence to him, obviously familial considering Wade had it, too. But you could just kind of tell he was weak. A naturally weak man, probably controlled by his girlfriend and now Trevor. 

The place was absolutely disgusting, Jeannie expected nothing less from Trevor. Looks like she would have to clean this one, too. The apartment was nice, otherwise. Being a few steps from the beach, she would definitely have to take advantage of that. “Well, I’m off” Trevor said. “Wa-wa-wait” she grabbed his arm, “What am I supposed to do?” “Just relax, cupcake. Get some beauty sleep. I’ll call you when I find something” he swiped her chin and left. Jeannie stood there, surrounded by clutter (sweet Jesus, was that feces on the wall?) and a couple of weirdos. Maybe she would take advantage of the beach.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He didn’t lie. He actually called her and told her to get her “cute little batookis” off of the beach and back to Floyd’s. He was going to pick her up and explain everything on the way. She did just that. She started to make her way to the apartment. She saw Trevor leaning against his Bodhi in the garage. “Ooh baby!” he cat called, “You should wear that more often” he eyed her up and down as she approached him.

She was never really a fan of bikinis. She felt like a boob would fall out at a moment’s notice. But considering that it’s Los Santos… that’s all they sold. She found this gem at the discount store. $3 for a top and bottom. Just an old string bikini, nothing special. Bottoms were a bit cheeky, though. Jeanie winked at him as she passed him. He would definitely like the cheekiness. He groaned at the site of her ass in those bikini bottoms, adjusted himself, and then followed her up the stairs. 

“So where are we going?” she asked him while she put on some pants and a shirt. “Got a little job for ya, you’re even gonna meet the crew today” She was excited. But super nervous. Not that impressing criminals was a concern, but they were his friends. And she was considerably MUCH younger than him. She just wanted to be taken seriously. That’s all anybody wants; to be given a chance.

They hopped into his vehicle and drove off. Although Jeannie was holding on for dear life, she was laughing from Trevor’s road rage and driving skills. The man was impatient, aggressive, and well… incredibly violent. He SHOULDN’T drive. But Jeannie didn’t mind. It was entertaining. “So anything I should know about your friends before I meet them?” she was genuinely curious.

“Lester, you’ll meet him first. Total waste. But the others insist he be present. Can’t even fucking wipe his own ass” he explained, “My home boy Franklin is our African American friend. Kind of new, like you”. He then started to growl and drive even more hectically when explain the last member, “Michael, the fat one, is a snake. An absolute turd. Don’t trust him with your life because he will drop you and fake his death and put your friend in jail, all while fucking the identities of your bank account and… and… GOD FUCK HIM, he’s my best friend”.

Jeannie just shook her head in agreement, not wanting to change the subject or say anything on it because she didn’t know what kind of response Trevor would give. They arrived at some kind of warehouse tucked in beside a highway. Looked like the typical place for criminals to gather, in her opinion. She took a deep breath, walked up the stairs, and there was the gang.


	12. Live fast, Die Young

She just stood there awkwardly. She hoped it would have gone better. But beggars can’t be choosers. Michael had made a big deal about their relationship, “She’s younger than Tracey! Can she even vote yet? What the fuck is wrong with you Trevor?” First and foremost, yes she could vote. But she had no idea who the fuck Tracey was, so that was inconclusive. She could tell Michael was the type of guy to hire a whore to suck him off. So honestly, who the fuck was he to talk? “Do you ask those prostitute how old they are before they give you head?” she asked.

Michael was taken back. Surprised she could even speak; she had been silent for a while. “Excuse me?” he asked with his slight Italian accent. She spoke up even louder than before, “You’re a depressed mid-life sociopath, who fucks prostitutes, steals from banks, and you’re trying to be some sort of ‘moral police’ and dictate who he fucks and more importantly, who I fuck” Trevor was grinning at Michael now, she continued, “That’s pretty fucked up. So just drop it. Michael” she said his name with a sarcastic venom. 

Michael blew out of his mouth and widened his eyes, he was amused that she spoke up and called him out on his shit. He needed more people to do that, in all honesty. But Franklin was laughing. “She just called you out, dawg” he leaned over to fist bump Jeannie. He knew they were going to get along. But Lester finally stepped in, “If we are all done now, then I suggest we get moving” he motioned everyone to gather around the heist board. 

If there was a quiz after the explanation, she would have been fucked. It’s not that she didn’t pay attention. She definitely tried. And it’s the trying that counts. But god damn, he just talked and talked and talked and Michael and Trevor fought a little, Franklin intervened, then they talked and talked and talked some more and oh my god she wanted to jump off something really high. “Any questions?” Lester asked. This brought her back to reality, it was finally over.

“Okay, Jennie and I will head out now while you gentlemen get the supplies. Don’t cause any unwanted attention… Trevor” Lester grumbled. “What?” Trevor laughed, “I just like being friendly, that’s all!” Jeannie leaned over to Franklin, “So uhhh what exactly am I doing?” Franklin looked at her like she should have been paying attention, “You’re drivin’ Lester around”. Her face settled into a frown.

She tugged on Trevor’s sleeve and guided him to the back, “Why do I get stuck being a chauffeur? Can’t he drive himself, I mean, how the fuck did he even get here?” Trevor grumbled, “Because Lester’s fat ass,” he air quoted, “is a vital part of this team”. He rolled his eyes at that, “It’s bullshit, I know. But this is your in. Deal with it, princess”. She growled. He was right, but it just sucked. She wasn’t that great of a driver anyway, so that’s on them. “Now how about a little goodbye smooch-a-rooni for your old Uncle T?” She giggled and obliged while the rest of the crew silently gagged and Michael groaned in embarrassment, as well as, annoyment. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“THIS IS THE EMERGENCY LANE, YOU CAN’T DO THAT!” Lester was holding on the overhead handle of the car. He was scared that she was going to end his life, not his disease. She was beeping, flipping the bird, driving at horrendous speeds; She was worse than Trevor. And he thought no one in the entire world was a worse driver than him. “Oh, come on, Les! Let loose, have fun!” she started to turn up the radio. He turned it off right quick, “JUST GO THE FUCKING SPEED LIMIT” he shouted really loudly. Scared the shit out of her. “FINE!” she yelled right back. 

They had been stuck in traffic now. What do you expect? Los Santos interstate at 4:30 p.m.? It was awkward sitting in the car. No radio, hot as balls outside, and going exactly 2 miles per hour. She turned on the radio, she wasn’t going to deal with the silence anymore. She started to rifle through the channels. “Wait” Lester whispered, “I like that song”. She went back a channel, “This one?” He shook his head yes. “You like this song?” she was surprised. He didn’t look like a fan. “Yes” he groaned in annoyment. If she drove anything like Trevor, then she was probably going to make fun of him soon.

“Well I do, too” she replied. And in that moment, they were secret bffs. He turned up the radio so loud and yelled, “FUCKING DRIVE” he started to laugh. He was a weird little shit, she laughed. She hit the gas pedal and weaved in and out of traffic. Both were singing along, “LIVE FAST. DIE YOUNG. BAD GIRLS DO IT WELL.”


	13. Chemistry

She was the chauffeur for a few jobs after that. She actually didn’t mind too much anymore. Each time, she got to learn a little detail of a team member. Michael didn’t really open up that much. But he wanted her viewpoint, maybe to relate to his kids? She didn’t know. Franklin was fun to ride with. Telling insane stories about his buddy, Lamar. She needed to meet that fool. She felt like she was growing on the team. It made her feel special. Almost in a familial way, like she never had. Trevor was her creepy Uncle. Franklin like her brother. Lester was the stressed out Aunt who could have fun. And Michael was the… hmm… maybe the Mother. She laughed at the thought of Michael in a dress.

Trevor drove back to Sandy Shores. He wanted to rest for a couple days before going off to do this job for a Mexican gangster. She plopped down on the couch, she was exhausted from the long car ride. Trevor had brought in a huge red canister of gasoline. “What’s that for?” she mumbled, her face halfway into a pillow. “Just a little sniff” Trevor said as he found a rag and rolled it up. He poured some gasoline onto it, really soaking it up. 

“Can I do it?” she asked, while getting up from the coach. “Hmm well of course! Ladies first!” he held the rag for her. She studied it for a second. “I’m not going to go eat someone’s face off, right?” He laughed at that question, “Not if you don’t want to”. Yeah, he wasn’t comforting at all. She bent her head down and took a big huff of it. She was coughing so hard, but whoa damn. It was already kicking in. “Just don’t get lost” he told her. She didn’t know what he meant by that, but the world was fading in around her. She fell back and let the gasoline take her.

~~~~~~~~~

He woke up in some field. Muttering some self-hate, nothing big. When he got a sense of his surroundings, he decided to go look for Jeannie. She couldn’t have gone far. The drug never takes you far. He finally spotted her after a while of walking. She was sitting by the Alamo Sea. Just looking at her reflection. He got closer to her and just watched, she really hadn’t even noticed he was there.

“Disgusting” she mumbled into her reflection, “Worthless”. She was crying. “You’ll never be what you want to be” her voice was faltering. “Why even try?” her voice angrier now. Trevor just stood and watched her. His episodes only lasted a few sentences at the most. He would shake it off and be back to normal. This really took a toll on her. But he just watched, wanting to learn more about her. He could relate to her. “Your daddy doesn’t love you” getting angrier, “Your momma beats you” she picked up some rocks, “THEY WISH YOU WERE DEAD” she threw the rocks into the sea, “I WISH YOU WERE DEAD” she screamed at her reflection. She fell to the ground and just cried.

Trevor hadn’t seen her like that before. It was enlightening and it made him feel sorry for her. Which was surprising. He was really lacking in the empathy department. Not like that was a bad thing. Having empathy weighs people down. It was better not to be burdened with it. He stepped towards her and knelt to the ground beside her. Hesitating to comfort her, but deciding to do so. 

He touched her skin, he shuttered, “You’re cold as ice, baby” he said it so sweetly, she recalled. He grabbed her and held her in his arms, trying to give her warmth. She nestled her head into his chest, hearing his heart thump, breathing in his scent. He looked at her and saw the tears on her cheeks. He took is rough thumb and wiped away her tears. Her skin was so soft. She looked up at him, watery eyes and heavy lashes.

She could see the utter sweetness in his eyes, he cared for her in that moment. He looked deep into her hazel eyes and he saw the hurt in her. In those few minutes, they saw the real versions of each other. They connected and it was beautiful. She brushed her hand against his cheek, “You’re so amazing in every way” she whispered. She lifted her head up and he met her halfway, they kissed each other. A deep and passionate kiss, one the Los Santos movies would be jealous of. 

When their lips released, they embraced. Trevor was scared of this feeling. It was definitely overwhelming. He hadn’t been shown this kind of love in, well, actually he was never shown this kind of love. They looked at each other again and he was trying to say something. Maybe ‘I love you?’ … he didn’t know. It’s not like the words were easy for Jeannie to say either. Her parents never muttered them to her. But if this is what love felt like, then she supposed it is what she was feeling. 

They had made love right there by the water.


	14. Like Garbage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter, I know. But Mrs. Madrazo has entered Trevor's life. Isn't love a beautiful thing?

It had been slightly awkward since that night. Being prideful was a tough thing to deal with. Letting someone in even for a moment can make you regret it for a long time. Both of their feelings were the same. They both enjoyed what they shared together. But forming the words to recall that evening, it would take both of them time. So maybe it was for the best that Trevor went away to go do that job. It would give them both time to think.

The days away had been long. She would try and go annoy Ron, which plot twist he would end up annoying her. She spent the days either eating some ice cream, hitting the tv to get it to work, or try and learn all of the words to Slim Shady. She was getting fairly good at it. There was a car in the drive way. She thought it was him but heard three car doors shut.

Trevor busted down the door with an older woman in his arms. Her hands were tied and her mouth was gaged. Michael followed in after him. Jeannie was extremely confused. Was she a hostage? This was crazy! Trevor ripped the tape off of her mouth, causing a little scream. “Listen, beautiful, ya know I’m sorry about everything that’s happened. I can’t guarantee no harm will come to you. I might have to chop you up in little pieces before spraying your pulp mess down the drain. But I really hope it doesn’t come to that” His eyes looked sincere, that caused worry in Jeannie.

“I appreciate your honesty. You are a good man. I can see that” she shyly said back. Jeannie could feel something was there. This wasn’t a hostage situation. Well, at least, not a true hostage situation. It made her sick to see Trevor look at this old lady like he looked at her that night. And these two just met! “You need your eyes examined then” Michael sarcastically remarked.

“Outside, now!” Trevor looked at Jeannie and yelled. She went outside. Michael grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat down to further think about how horribly the job went and how he won’t be able to go home now, for God knows how long. “Who is she?” Jeannie asked. “Mrs. Madrazo. Beautiful, isn’t she?” ouch. Those words stung. “Beautiful?” she asked, almost silent. “This whole me and you thing, it was fun. Boy was it fun” he adjusted his balls again (still ew), “But I’ve got to be free. And Patricia lets me be free” he was reasoning with her.

The whole thing that Jeannie found incredibly angering was the fact that they weren’t even a couple. Just two people who happened to fuck. But then that night changed everything, she just knew it. See? That’s what you get for opening up to people you fucking idiot! She mentally yelled at herself. He had continued to speak, but she was still thinking. “Just get the fuck out of here” he said, dead pan. She raised an eyebrow, still confused. “I said, GET. THE FUCK. OUT OF HERE.” He yelled, “Patricia is a real woman” he groaned as he walked back into the trailer, leaving Jeannie standing outside.

Michael looked out of Trevor's kitchen window and saw the blonde standing there in the road, unsure of what to do next. He wouldn't deny that he felt bad for the girl, but what do you expect when canoodling with Trevor? CRAZY Trevor? PSYCHOTIC Trevor? Oh well. She was actually starting to grow on him, he was going to miss her some. Reminded him a little of Tracey. He missed them, too.


	15. Turmoil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Violence city, dead ahead. Also, there's some implied rape, so you are also warned. But basically Jeannie decides to head home and sort out her issues. But damn, then the fire nation attacked.

God, it felt horrible. Just being dropped like fucking garbage. She felt like she was a part of something and that felt so great. Having friends to call. Having a fuck buddy, which was slowly developing into something that she didn’t even understand. Now all of that was dead. Because of Mrs. Madrazo. Wait… no. It’s not because of her. She caught herself, “Never blame the bitch for the bastard’s doing”. It was because of him.

She didn’t feel like crying or yelling or eating jerky and ice cream. She wanted to do nothing because nothing is what she felt like. She wandered the empty roads of Sandy Shores. Maybe subconsciously she wanted something to happen to her. Did she even have the strength to fight back? She wanted to know. She was left alone. Maybe it was time to go home, it’s been a while.

She walked to her trailer, trying to avoid eye contact with is trailer, but even avoiding it meant she was still thinking about it. The pain was inevitable. The trailer reeked of booze. A smell she thought she wouldn’t miss. And there he was. The drunken slob. “Where wasszz you at-t?” he slurred, still sitting in that disgusting recliner. “Out” she whispered. It’s funny no matter how long it’s been, her entire being refers back to an adolescent form. She’s quiet, weak, she feels so small. She guessed that’s what abuse does to someone.

“Ain’t-t you gonnaa give yer old man some lovee?” he had gotten closer to her. She didn’t give him eye contact, her head down. She was familiar with this. And that sickened her. Why was “family” such a beautiful thing to have? Such an important bond a person could hold onto? The word was shit and the meaning was shit. His hands reached over her body, she knew what was coming.

When you’re dealt a shit hand, your made to feel so guilty about it. “Why don’t you love your family?” They would ask. “Is it because your daddy touches you?” Yes. “Is it because your momma beats you?” Yes. “Well those are never good enough reasons to turn your back on the people who brought you into this world.” What they didn’t understand is that she would never turn her back. She will always be looking over her shoulder until the end of her life. And they did that to her.

She shied away from his touch, his grip tightened. Her mother entered the room. Didn’t stop him, though. “Now when your father tells you to do somethin’, damnit, you gonna do it.” She lit another cigarette and watched now. She couldn’t take it anymore. She looked at her father directly in the eyes, he smiled like the devil. Jeannie spit straight in his face, bastard had it coming. Jeannie’s mother yelled in protest, “You little bitch!”. She took an empty whiskey bottle and hit Jeannie right across the face with it.

Jeannie fell down on the cold linoleum. Glass shards pricked in her hair and cheek. She felt the blood dripping down her face. Her father started to laugh and picked up a new Whiskey bottle to drink. Jeannie gathered the rest of her strength and decided to fight back. She will not be silenced once more. She grabbed a beer from the counter and smashed the full bottle on the back of his head. 

Groaning in pain he toppled over, blood gushing from his head. She could have left it there, but why stop? She flipped him over to his chest and bent over him. She drove the reaming shard of the bottle in and out of his chest, his screams were getting louder. To silence him, she drove the glass through his neck, the gurgles replaced the screams. Her mother stood petrified in the back of the room, unable to move or scream.  
He had been dead probably a couple minutes, but the stabbing didn’t cease. “PIG CUNT” she stabbed, “TRASH. THAT’S WHAT YOU ARE, TRASH”. She continued, until something else caught her attention. Her mother had enough nerve to move. Slowly, but recklessly she made her way to the house phone, which was by Jeannie. She picked up on what he mother was doing. All you could see from Jeannie was her hazel eyes. She was completely dosed in blood.

She stood up and ripped the phone out of the wall. Grabbing the cord with her hands, she wrapped it in her fists, bungee-ing the cord at her mother. Her mother grabbed at her throat, terrified that her daughter was going to strangle her. In that moment, her mother regretted a lot of things. How she treated her kid. That she even had her. That she let things happen to her that she could have prevented. 

But isn’t that the human thing to do? Once one’s life is about to end, they want to be forgiven. They want a clean conscious before they die. How selfish, Jeannie thought. Her mother started to sob and plead to spare her life, Jeannie made no sound. Only inching towards her slowly. “YOU WEREN’T VERY FUCKING NICE” Jeannie lunged at her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Good thing it was nighttime. No one would be able to tell that she was covered head to toe in blood and glass and maybe some human remains. She quietly exited the trailer. The only feeling that overcame her was relief. And, oddly, humor. Even though she was laughing, it was probably the nerves. But they fucking deserved it. She snapped back into reality. She just murdered two people and is soaked in their blood. There wasn’t a Trevor to call for help. But there was Chef. She still had his number, plus he hit on her a few times, so he would probably help her out.

Chef’s answering machine picked up, “Damnit to hell!” she angrily said. Looks like she is really on her own. Should she tie them down and throw them in the water? Nah, they’re too heavy for her to carry. She could leave them? But there’s a huge possibility someone could stumble upon them and then the cops would be up her butt in a second. Burn the house down? Fire crew would investigate. She cursed again. When you’re in the moment, you never think of the consequences. 

Trevor’s meth lab was down the street and that sparked a really good idea. Maybe there was some of that acid from Breaking Bad in there? Hydro-something? She would go look really quick. She sneaked down the street, the coast seemed clear. She broke in through the backdoor. No one was in there, thank god. She looked around the various bottle of liquid. “No. Nope. No. No. Nada” she sifted through the ingredients. And then she found it. A whole lot of jugs of that stud. Hydrofluoric Acid.

She took as many as she could carry. Four big jugs. Which thank fuck there was a spare plastic container on the premises. She was not going to pull a Jesse Pinkman and melt the entire house. She finally made it home, still unseen. This was going to take a while, but she made her bed. Now she has to sleep in it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The process was disgusting. She gagged, like six times. She tried to clean up a little. Bleach the house a bit. She even bathed. Blood was still under her fingernails, some in her hair. But at least she had clean clothes on. She walked out to the road and hot-wired an abandoned car. “Los Santos here I come” she muttered. On the road for a bit and her phone began to ring. 

“Hello?” she didn’t recognize the number. “Yeah, hey, is this J?” she recognized the voice, “What do you want, Franklin?” she said. “Listen, Michael ain’t been home in a few days and no one knows where he is, so I’m just callin’ and askin’ if you know his whereabouts?” he sounded concerned. “Last time I saw, he was at the trailer with Trevor and Mrs. Madrazo”. He was relieved, but very confused. 

They talked for a few minutes after that. Franklin trying to be nice and apologizing on Trevor’s behalf for tossing her aside. He didn’t even try to understand why Trevor did the things he did. But then he asked if she was okay and if there was anything he could do. Franklin was always nice like that. The true gentleman of the group. 

“Do you mind if I crash on your couch for the night?” she asked. She already felt like she was imposing. “My couch? I’ve got, like, two spare rooms. Stay as long as you want. I gotchu” he was already starting to make her feel better. “But don’t you live up there wit yo parents?” he asked. “I… They threw me out” she lied. Better if no one knows. 

It had been a few days. And Franklin’s house was NICE. It was opulent as fuck. Much better than Trevor’s shit hole. A better surprise of the evening is when the big L.D. crashed the party. Franklin shakes his head in embarrassment mixed with anger mixed with brotherly love, while Lamar causes Jeannie’s ribs to hurt from laughing to hard. 

It was like a little sleepover. The types you see in the movies. There was alcohol, weed, some popcorn, and friends. The perfect combination for a great night. Alcohol let her forget about the prior events. The weed calmed her nerves and made her pretty hunger, hints the popcorn. Franklin and Lamar wanted to know what happened with Trevor, she obliged. 

“But, damn girl, what a disrespectin’ nigga, like what the fuck?” Lamar was baffled, “Ya boy, L.D., don’t hit it and quit it, now wha I’m sayin’? I give that pussy respect, ya feel me?” Franklin rolled his eyes, Jeannie laughed. “Now take my advice, girl you gotta get back at dis fool. When I seen Tyra walk out of da club with those sexy heels and that short dress with that other nigga Tyrone, damn! I was about to pop a fool.” Once again, Franklin rolled his eyes. “He runs that Vanilla Unicorn club, right?” she asked. “Yeah, fool just bought it, like yesterday” Franklin replied. 

That’s when the idea hit her. And damn. Was it a good one.


	16. Crazy In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeannie has the perfect revenge for Trevor. Also, the song I am referring to in here is the Crazy in Love remix from Fifty Shades of Grey xD i have never seen that movie, but that remix is hella fine. So I suggest listening to it while reading this chapter.

She knew he had been working at the Vanilla Unicorn via Franklin. She wanted to get back at him for leaving and she had the perfect idea: amateur night. She wasn’t a scorned lover, she was just kind of pissed off that he dropped her on the spot. Friends, fuck buddies, whatever… it was rude as fuck. This was her revenge. Traffic was absolutely horrid in Los Santos that night. The longer the drive, the more pissed she would be. The more pissed she was, the better her performance would be. See? Everything would work out perfectly.

She arrived at the club at around 10 o’clock. Just enough time to sign up and get ready before she went on. She left her name as Jeannie, obviously to warrant a response from the club owner. She went into the backroom to get dressed. His office was just behind those doors. She had chatted up some of the other strippers, they were pretty funny. Which was working beneficially towards Jeannie. The bigger her laugh, the better the chance Trevor would come out of his office to see what the commotion was. Her plan worked.

Trevor recognized that loud, obnoxious adorable laugh from somewhere. He couldn’t really pinpoint exactly where. He was going to investigate, and “let’s hope I catch some naked ladies while I’m at it” he thought. He got up from his desk and marched towards the dressing room, kicking open the door, and “What’s all the racket, ladies?” he yelled. He couldn’t help starring at the ass of a blonde in front of him. She had some black streaks in her hair, kind of interesting. She turned around to look at him and he instantly recognized her; it was Jeannie.

He kind of tensed up a bit. He knew he left her hanging. He did choose Patricia, well Mrs. Madrazo, over her. But what the fuck was she doing here? He wondered. He walked towards her, “So what the fuck are you doing here, J?” he asked. Deadpan in the face, she replied, “It’s amateur night”. She wasn’t going to give him any emotion from her. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of getting any rise out of her. “Wa-wa-wait a minute, you mean to tell me, you’re actually doing this shit? Getting naked for money?” he was dumbfounded and, honestly, a little angry. She didn’t need to degrade herself like this.

“Why do you care?” she blatantly asked him. Even though this was all part of her plan, she didn’t see any problem with being a stripper. If you got it, flaunt it. That’s her motto. Men were pigs anyway. So whether you kill them or strip for them, you’re still the winner. His brow burrowed, “My mother was a-“she cut him off, “A stripper once, yeah I know, you told me, remember?” she shot back. Another stripper cut in, “Hey, Boss? They need you up front”. He waved her away and looked at Jeannie straight in the eyes, “Me and you? We’re not done here”. She looked at him back, making a kissy face and blowing him a kiss. Of course they weren’t fucking done. Not until she said so, at least.

She continued to get ready. Glitter on the eyes, dark red lipstick (the only shade in which she doesn’t look like a $3 hooker), a really sexy black leather brassiere, and a leather thong. She stole her shoes from a cracked out prostitute. She had swung around on a stripper pole a few times. She didn’t know any fancy tricks, but she knew she could act all sexy and seductive dancing on the stage. 

It was her turn on the stage. “You can rub her down, fast and hard, and she’ll grant you three wishes; Put your hands together for Jeannie!” the DJ announced. The music started.

_Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

_You got me lookin’ so crazy my baby_

She seductively walked out onto the stage. No smile, she just wanted to look dangerous. And there he was. Leaning against the bar, just shooting back some shots of hard liquor. But my, god. The look on his face was so menacing looking. She continued slowly squatting and gyrating.

_Got me looking so crazy right now_

_Your love's got me looking so crazy right now_

She was on the floor of the stage now. Twerking over some men’s faces. She knew this would really get T upset. Having some fat, sweaty, men shove money in her thong. She started to crawl on the stage, in the direction of Trevor. She looked him straight in the eye now.

_Got me looking so crazy right now_

_Your touch got me looking so crazy right now (your love)_

Trevor smashed the shot glass right in his hand. The bartender let out a little yelp, but he had angrily left the bar to go to the backroom. Maybe he was leaving. But just watching him storm angrily, throwing a slight tantrum, it fed her ego so much. She just grinned like the little devil she was; completely satisfied with herself. 

_Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

Her dance was coming to an end. She slowly reached and pulled herself up on the pole. She did her seductive walk off of stage, hearing some hoots and hollers from the floor. They liked her performance. Hell, maybe she would actually win? She exited through the curtain and was suddenly grabbed by her arm. She screamed a little. Trying to keep up in her heels and pull the harsh grip from her arm. It was Trevor pulling her. Through his office and through the backdoor to the outside.

He let go of her arm and slammed her against the brick wall. They were both breathing heavy. His arms outstretched in front of her, containing her like an animal. “What the fuck do you think you were doing up there?” he growled at her. “Why. The fuck. Do you care?” she spit right back. She wasn’t going to stand down. “Don’t EVER go back up there again. Do you understand me?” he was screaming in her face now. She didn’t flinch. “Make me”.


	17. I Could Make You Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor confronts Jeannie. They hash out their anger and work through their problems.

He made a growling sound out of frustration. He crashed his lips onto hers. Their kiss was lethal and electric. Both were forceful, eager to be the dominant one. He was grabbing onto her hair, pulling it, causing her to groan with pleasure. Her hands reached under his shirt and was now leaving claw marks up and down his back, drawing blood.

One of her legs was hitched onto his waist, he got the clue. She wrapped both legs around him as he hoisted her up onto him. She started to grind against his hard on through his jeans. With an expert amount of strength, Trevor ripped off her bra. It was a costume bra, so it’s not like it was made to last forever. Still, though, it turned Jeannie on even more. 

He slammed her against the brick wall again to only get a good vantage point in kissing her breasts, causing her to stand on her own again. Between each nip and suck he growled, “You’re mine, do you understand?” she let out a morose laugh, “Make me- Uhhh”, she moaned, “Understand”. She was challenging him. He slipped one hand under her panties, causing a severe moan from her. Gently teasing her with his fingers, he unforgivably inserted two of his fingers into her. She screamed out in desire.

With her scream, Trevor smiled. He knew that she was now putty in his hands, or so he thought. A slap across the face snapped him out of that realization. Now she was the one smirking. He was getting angry, now. He burrowed his brows and bit his lip. God, he missed this. He crashed in for another passionate kiss. She clawed at his shirt to take it off and he did. The scratches still fresh on his back.

She fidgeted for his pants and he helped her free himself from his restraints. He flipped her around so that her front was now facing the wall. He grabbed onto her hair and whispered in her ear, “Mine”. It sent shutters down her spine, made her skin have goosebumps. He entered her from the back resulting in a groan from him and a moan from her.

Pumping harder and faster and rougher, a combination that was too good to describe. He continued to pull her hair as his grunts filled her ears. His sounds turned her on so much. His other hand fondled her breast or ass. He had missed her soft skin, her scent. Why did he turn her away again? 

As their climax approached, a single word slipped form Trevor’s lips; her name. That had been the first. They stood there, panting. He slowly slid out of her, causing a whimper. He softly turned around to face him. He gave her soft kisses, saying “Fuck, baby, I love you” in between each one. He looked at her again, the wall lamp above them flickering. He caught sight of something on the side of her face. They looked like cuts.  
He turned her head with his hands and tried to examine the scarring, but she turned her head away.

“What is that?” he kept trying to take a look. “It’s nothing!” she jeered back. “Who fucking hurt you?” his voice was rising. “WHO?” he boomed. She had forgotten how his voice could startle her. She didn’t look him in the eyes, “I’ll fucking kill them” he pulled away from her and adjusted his pants, pacing now. He was absolutely livid that someone had hurt her.

“I WILL FUCKING END THEM” he was charging towards his Bodhi. She stormed after him, “They’re already dead, Trevor” she yelled. He stopped, back facing towards her. He turned around, “You…?”. He knew she already went through that once and how shaken up she was. He feels guilty that she would have to go through that again and he wasn’t there to help.

“But when?” he walked towards her. “When do you think?” she fired back quickly. He could feel the venom in that one. He felt even more guilt. He only felt guilty when he was around his Mother. “Why didn’t you call…?” he was quiet now and standing in front of her. “Right, like you would have even answered” she snorted. “I would have helped!” he said. “And you did! Aren’t you wandering why you’re missing four bottles of hydrofluoric acid?” she said matter of factly. His eyes got big in comprehension. 

“You did that?” he smiled. Damn, she murdered some people and liquefied them. He kind of wanted to yell at her and give her a high five all at once. He touched her chin and lifted it up so that her eyes were looking at him. “Baby, you’re such a freak” he grinned, “I love it!” he growled at her. 

She let out a smile and a laugh. She wasn’t sure how she felt about him. They had a connection. They were similar to each other. Does she want to be with him? Maybe just a part of his team. There were things she loved about him. How he could be sweet and gentle. How he could be aggressive and free. His scent. His slight Canadian accent. She decided not to think about it. Just to let it be.

He took his shirt and helped her put it on. After all, he did break her bra in two. Least he could do. She whispered to him, “Do you want to leave, baby?” she started to walk away. Doing a little ‘come here’ with her finger, he asked, “Where you goin’?”. She headed towards his Bohdi, “Just come be a freak, like me” she giggled. He pondered for a moment. He could let her walk away. Or he could go with her.

 

And so he followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the tale comes to an end. Last chapter folks! I hope you enjoyed this little adventure with me. I've never written such a long fic before. Thank you to everyone how read this. I truly appreciate it.


End file.
